


Hopelessly Devoted Heart

by guren177



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Levi Ackerman, Awkward Tension, Escape, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Pain, Partners to Lovers, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titans, Trapped, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi/ reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren177/pseuds/guren177
Summary: He was in love with her. She was his cadet. What more can I say?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman - Relationship, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader, levi x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. his secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something soft that reminds me of the way Levi would react if he really did have feelings for someone. As Isayama said, he'd be extremely nervous and stutter a lot so I'm hoping to make this accurate to canon Levi lol.  
> For the sake of this story, titans can still move without sunlight.

Levi lay a soft napkin on his seat before placing himself on it. He took the seat beside Erwin and picked up his tea, careful not to burn his mouth as he sipped on it. His fellow comrades were quieter than usual, letting him enjoy a much appreciated silence as he enjoyed his morning tea. The atmosphere was always anxiety riddled in the morning of an expedition. Levi examined the mess hall, feeling sympathy for his nervous comrades. His eyes travelled over them all, understanding that the majority may not make it back unharmed.. or make it back at all. Then he saw _her_ in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened as they always did every time he caught a glimpse of her. 

Cadet Brooklyn Weston, who was commonly referred to as Roo. Levi was unsure of why she had such a distasteful nickname, if it were up to him, he would call her Brooke, or perhaps Lyn. He had personally selected her to be part of his squad, claiming it was because of her skill. It was true, she was a gifted soldier but that wasn't the reason he had chosen to her. Levi felt the need to protect her at all costs, something about her captivated him in a way nothing else did. She was the only thing that he really cared for other than saving humanity. Levi had never really cared for love or intimacy before, she had opened his mind up to countless new possibilities. She made him feel things he had never known before. 

Of course, Levi would never dare to communicate with her if it wasn't necessary or to do with their job. He wasn't good at communication, he preferred to live in his daydreams with her, where he could tell her everything he wanted to. Where he could rant about everything that's ever caused him suffering, where he could just embrace her. Hange was the only person who knew about his infatuation for the cadet. Only because they knew how to read him easily. No matter how many times Hange tried to convince Levi to just talk to Roo, he made some stupid excuse.

Unable to talk to her, he would often eavesdrop on her conversations with her comrades in order to learn more about her. He would memorise her every word, falling in love with every new piece of information he discovered. Due to his insomnia, he would spend most nights lying awake wondering things about her. What she liked to eat, why she joined the scouts, if she got on with her family. He wanted to know her but he wouldn't even know where to begin.

Levi snapped out of his muse, narrowing his eyes at her best friend Jean, who was also in Levi's squad. It was obvious to both Levi and Roo that Jean had romantic feelings for her, he made it clear through his blushes and stuttering whenever she was too close. Of course it made Levi angry but he only had himself to blame. He didn't have the guts to approach her so casually, he assumed he'd never be able to gain her trust or at least friendship. Despite Jean causing him to explode with jealousy, Jean was still a comrade.

Roo admired Levi, she thought he was brave and would probably be the one to save humanity. He was a little cold, but she didn't judge him. People had been through all kinds of trauma, it was a fucked up world. So much loss and pain. Most of all she respected him, she appreciated the way he cared for every one of his comrades lives. It was clear to her that he had a big heart, despite seeming harsh on the outside. 

Jean patted her shoulder, capturing her attention once again. "How are you feeling?" Jean asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink as she met his brown eyes.

"Fine. I have high hopes," she answered, truthfully. She believed in her comrades, each one of them had dedication and the bravery to face off against the titans. 

"Glad somebody does," Sasha groaned, resting her head on her hands. "I'm practically shitting myself."

"Better?" Jean rolled his eyes, holding out a piece of bread to her.

Her lips twisted into a smile and she took it without hesitation, eating quickly as if it was the last meal she'd ever eat. 

They noticed their fellow comrades heading outside to find their squads and prepare to head outside the walls. 

"We'd better go find Captain Levi before we end up in trouble for being late," Jean suggested, standing up. Roo wished Sasha luck as she headed off to find Hange who was her squad leader.

Jean and Roo headed outside, spotting Petra and Olou who were the other two members of their squad. 

"Good morning," Petra greeted them politely.

"Morning, Petra," Roo smiled, climbing onto her horse and gently caressing it.

"Let's go," a serious voice said from in front. Roo looked up at Captain Levi through her hair, causing him to look away. He got onto his horse, running his hands through his black hair which hung over his face, framing his gorgeous features. They began riding off, following Erwin's squad which was in front. The civilians stood by and watched as the Survey Corps made their way towards the gates, fearing for their lives. The town's children seemed fascinated, watching the soldiers ride past, unaware of the traumatic things they would witness outside of the walls. 

Once they'd reached the empty land outside of the confining walls, they rode freely, looking out at the endless sky that stretched out further than they could even imagine. The different squads separated, following formation.

Levi stared up at the cloudy sky above him, taking in the view. No matter how many times he ventured outside the walls, he would never get used to it. 

His squad members followed closely behind him, trusting him with their lives as always. 

"Titan up ahead!" Levi warned, sitting up on his horse.

Jean blew off the smoke signal, reacting immediately to Levi's warning. 

They charged to the titan which was giving them a stupid grin, making it's way towards them. It towered over them, being roughly ten metres tall.

Roo watched as Levi used his Omni-directional mobility gear to hoist himself to the nearest tree before flying at the titan, lifting his blades in each of his hands. Levi cut the hands off the titan effortlessly. He spun in the air so fast it was barely visible to his comrade's eyes. Slicing it's nape perfectly, he landed on the ground beside the fallen titan. He jumped back onto his horse, putting his blades away once again. Sighing, he proceeded forwards, followed by his comrades. 

"You guys are getting the next one," He mumbled, charging straight ahead. 

"Sir! Titan coming in from the centre!" Roo shouted. The titan charging diagonally towards them was much bigger than the previous titan. "An abnormal."

"Jean," Levi huffed, blushing slightly at the sound of Roo calling him _sir._ No matter how many times she said it, it never stopped having an affect on him.

_Not now, Levi. Now is not the time, your comrades lives are on the line here,_ he mentally reminded himself.

"Jean, blow the fucking signal!" Levi yelled, noticing how fast the titan was moving towards them.

Jean snapped out of his shock from the sight of such a large titan and blew the smoke signal up in the air. 

Before Levi could get ready to react, Roo flew at the titan, pulling out two blades for both of her hands. She gripped onto them, making them slippery with her sweat. Swinging a blade, she removed the titan's left arm, watching the giant hand falling to the ground below. The titan swung round in attempt to grab her but it's other arm was chopped to the ground by Levi who had swung by in panic. The titan began sticking it's face out, snapping it's mouth and trying to bite them. 

Olou and Petra jumped up, cutting off the other limbs before slicing it's nape.

"Sir!" Roo screamed, diving forwards.

It was too late, a titan from behind had captured Levi in it's mouth by his legs.


	2. i'll take care of you.

Roo felt her instincts kick in, her heart began racing and the sweat dripped off her blades onto the bloody grass. She swung her blade up cutting the titan's face open. Levi managed to squirm out, falling. She grabbed him, holding him as she hung onto the nearest tree.

"Petra! Finish it!" she shouted, gripping onto Levi with all her remaining strength. 

Levi's head was a blur, he had hit it on a rock as the titan had lifted him by his legs. There was a sharp pain coming from his legs and he couldn't bring himself to move. He just felt himself hanging from something, staring blurry eyed at the floor below him. 

He felt whatever he was dangling from fly downwards, landing on the ground. 

"Captain?" a panicked voice called for his attention. He wasn't able to tell who it was, his eyes just wanted to rest.

"The horses ran," Jean told them, kicking a rock in anger. "We're gonna fucking die," he whispered.

"There's a horse right there," Levi grumbled out, pointing directly at Jean. 

Jean scowled at the Captain. "Really? You're gonna make one of Eren's dumb jokes now of all times?"

Roo held in her laugh from Levi's joke, examining the Captain's leg. "There's a lot of blood."

"We need fucking horses, we can't stay on foot," Oluo panicked, placing his hands on his head in aggravation. 

"We've still got gas. We should find somewhere to hide for now," Petra suggested, helping Roo keep Levi up on his feet. 

"Titan! Two of them!" Jean fired up a signal.

"Give us a fucking break," Roo growled under her breath. She switched her blades, throwing the blunt ones aside onto the grass. 

"I'll look after Captain," Petra said, sitting him back down. 

_I'm meant to be humanity's strongest, yet my comrades are having to save me._

Levi was a self critical man, despite the physical pain in that moment, he felt awful in himself as well. 

Roo, Jean and Oluo managed to take the titan's down, only resulting in one small injury between the three of them. 

"Olou's leg is broken," Jean shouted, landing on the grass beside Petra and Levi.

Roo landed beside them, carrying Olou. 

"We need to retreat, now," Petra stated, sitting Oluo down. 

"It's too far, we don't have horses. We'll run out of gas before we return," Roo sighed. 

"We're gonna die, we're gonna fucking die," Jean whispered to himself, holding his head in panic. 

"Our best bet is to keep moving and hope to catch up to another squad," Oluo agreed, resting his leg out in front of him. 

"Alright, let's move," Petra stood up, helping Levi onto his feet. Roo took hold of Oluo.

They swung upwards, hooking onto anything they could with their ODM gear.

"Hange's squad should be up ahead," Levi mumbled to Petra, shutting his eyes. 

They flew between trees as their gas slowly ran lower and lower. 

"Hange!" Jean yelled at the top his lungs, praying they would catch up to the others. He fired a smoke signal, desperate for help.

"We're dead," Roo breathed out, stopping and staring ahead at the large group of titans stood together, wandering aimlessly.

Levi shut his eyes, breathing out.

_This is the end, huh?_

"Shorty!" a voice called for Levi.

Hange ran towards Levi's squad. They grabbed Jean by his jacket. "Quick!" they shouted, throwing him down what seemed like a human made hole in the ground. Roo and Petra helped the injured men into the hole, jumping in after them, followed by Hange who closed the hatch.

"I don't think they saw us," they breathed out, resting their hands on their knees. 

"What's this?" Oluo looked around, noticing Hange's squad resting up. The room below the ground was cramped and there were a few rations and some closed boxes lying around.

"We have no idea but we saw a dull rusty blade, someone from the Survey Corps had probably used this place to hide in the past," Gunter stated, sitting up.

"Hange, Oluo and Levi are hurt. Can you do anything?" Roo asked, gesturing towards the wounded men.

"Damn, shorty, you look messed up," Hange commented, kneeling beside Levi.

"Don't fucking call me that," he breathed out. 

Petra, Roo and Jean sat beside the rest of Hange's squad, resting up as Hange tended to Levi and Oluo's wounds. 

The body heat from them all squashing together helped them to not freeze. 

Hange finished doing what they could to protect their wounds and left Levi to rest and heal. 

"How's your gas?" Armin asked.

"We're pretty much out except Levi and Oluo," Petra replied, tossing her dull blades to the floor.

"We're all out," Eld sighed, kicking a stone across the floor. 

It began to rain and the cadets sat listening to the water trickle against the wooden hatch above them, praying the titans wouldn't find them and devour them. 

Roo stayed beside Levi who was sleeping whilst clutching onto his blade. She watched as he breathed in and out peacefully in his sleep, he looked so calm unlike his usual attitude. His messy black hair hung over his soft face, there were bags under his eyes from exhaustion. He looked so pure, so natural, so vulnerable. Roo smiled to herself out of admiration for her Captain, not noticing Jean glare at Levi's sleeping body.

Levi's eyes flickered, glancing at the face above him. He reacted quickly, lifting his blade to the girl's throat and holding it there, his heart racing. Roo's face dropped as she felt the blade against her neck. Levi met her eyes and realised it was just Roo and he wasn't in danger. He lowered the blade and muttered an embarrassed apology.

"How are you doing, sir?" Sasha asked with a worried expression plastered across her face.

Levi was their only hope of getting back alive. Levi was humanity's only hope at surviving the terror of the titans.


	3. jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are some songs i streamed while writing this because it just reminds me of the vibe  
> chasing pavements - adele  
> as the world caves in - matt maltese  
> jealous - eyedress  
> it will rain - bruno mars  
> lover - taylor swift  
> line without a hook - ricky Montgomery

Levi tried his best to not notice Jean's hand lingering around Roo's waist as he held her up to keep lookout through the small cracks in the hatch.

"There's even more of them now, just hanging around here, not moving," she whispered, adjusting her head to get a better look through the narrow crack.

Hange observed Levi as he watched Roo, mentally cursing himself for getting hurt. He felt so angry with himself, so weak. 

"Go talk to her," Hange whispered, nudging him in the ribs gently. 

Levi rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right._

"For humanity's strongest solider, you sure are a coward," Hange teased, gaining a scowl from Levi's tired face. 

Levi glared at Jean's hand placed on Roo's lower back. He glanced down at the floor, not wanting to see anymore.

"It's filthy," he huffed, annoyed. He rubbed his boot along the dirt, pulling a disgusted face.

"Would you rather be out there?" Jean snapped, instantly regretting it.

"I'm still your Captain, Jean. Don't give me attitude just because of our situation," Levi growled back. 

Roo turned to face them, meeting Levi's eye. He felt his ears heat up and looked away immediately, feeling uncomfortable anytime he made eye contact with her. 

"Sorry sir," Jean muttered, lowering his head. "Let's rest up," he patted Roo, lifting her down onto the floor. 

"I say we take it in turns keeping watch and sleeping," Hange told them. "We need someone to warn us if the titans have found us. At least we have a few seconds more of a chance of a few of us escaping that way."

"It's not like I get much sleep anyway," Levi grunted.

"You should try and rest, sir. You're hurt," Armin piped up. 

Levi was about to snap unnecessarily before Roo spoke. "I agree, we need you to recover, sir."

Levi gulped, looking away, playing it calm. 

Hange couldn't help but snicker at Levi's vulnerability. It was unusual to see in Levi, normally he didn't really seem to show emotion but ever since he met Roo, he'd been different. Something inside him had changed for the better. 

Jean and Levi seemed to be able to read each other's intentions like a book. The jealousy between them was visible to the two of them.

Jean caressed Roo's shoulder, looking for Levi's reaction. 

Roo looked up at Jean then at his hand on her shoulder. "What?" 

Jean's face flushed red and he removed his hand.

Levi's jaw clenched and he shut his eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

Hange handed out the little bits of food that had been left behind. They gave an equal portion to everyone trying to make it last. 

"No more food," Eld glared at Sasha who was eyeing up his ration. 

She groaned, licking her hands so she could still taste the food that had evaporated into her stomach in few seconds.

"Gross," Levi breathed out, watching Sasha lick her hands clean. 

"Who's sleeping first?" Petra asked, taking her jacket off and putting it in the pile of jackets they were going to share as blankets so they didn't freeze during the night.

"Arlert, Kirstein, Braus, Ral and Weston," Levi answered, sitting back. "Get some rest." 

"And Oluo," Hange added. 

"The rest of us will stay ready," Eld assured them. 

Roo buried herself under a jacket, laying across the floor. Jean lay beside her, causing Levi to tense up in anger. Eventually, he didn't mind, he enjoyed watching her sleep. It was a new experience. He got to see how she slept, what noises she made in her sleep, if she snored, what position she slept in. Everything she did interested him. 

She sighed, rolling over in her sleep and Levi just about melted inside. 

Eld and Gunter had fallen asleep, failing at their task. Leaving just Hange and Levi awake, listening out for any strange movement. 

"Is Jean her boyfriend?" Hange asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? He sure seems touchy," Hange muttered, glancing over at them.

"How do I...." Levi trailed off. "..talk to her. What the fuck am I meant to talk about? Fucking rainbows?"

Hange chuckled under their breath. "Just talk, I don't know, you just talk."

"Great help," Levi rolled his eyes. 

Soon after, Levi was the only one left awake. He was used to being up all night most of the time. Although his body needed rest this time, he didn't want to put his comrades at risk. 

He heard a gentle groan and saw Roo sit up and look directly at him. He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He was too scared to be the only one awake with her, the awkwardness would kill him. 

"Sir?" Roo whispered, trying to capture his attention. He kept his eyes shut, still fake sleeping. Roo raised an eyebrow, certain he had been awake. "Sir?" she repeated.

He kept still, his heart racing.

She glanced at the way his chest was moving up and down and frowned. "You're terrible at fake sleeping," she muttered, folding her arms.

_Shit._

"Go to sleep, Weston," Levi ordered, firmly. 

"I can't."

"Why?" Levi asked, opening his eyes finally. 

"I don't know, today was insane," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. He watched her rock back and forth in amazement, his lips parting at the sight of her. He had no problem being around anyone else but as soon as she was near, he freaked out. 

"Did you get hurt?" he asked in a whisper, looking away from her eyes as she looked up to meet his.

"No."

Roo sighed to herself. Her mind told her that Captain Levi disliked her, he'd never want to talk to her. He never seemed like he wanted to talk to anyone but he'd usually just tolerate it. But he'd even tried to pretend he was asleep to avoid talking to her. 

If only she knew...


	4. stuck together.

Levi had finally fallen asleep once Petra and Armin had woken to keep guard. His body was grateful for the healing time and the chance to rest. Waking up to the sound of Roo was much better though, seeing her kneeling beside him, shaking him to wake up. He shuddered under her touch, feeling as if his whole body had been sent to heaven and back.

"Captain Levi, we're preparing to set off soon in attempt to get back," Roo informed him, noticing he had woken to her touch. She released him and shuffled backwards.

Levi glanced at Hange who was stood peering through the hatch.

"You're joking, right? We have barely any gas, no horses, few blades and last night there were tons of them out there," Levi growled in disagreement with the plan. "It's practically suicide."

"We can't stay here, Levi," Petra sighed, sitting opposite him. "Erwin probably thinks we're all dead. We should all be dead right now but luck was on our side. We don't have much food, no access to water. We'll freeze or starve."

"Would you rather risk a few of us getting eaten by a titan or we _all_ slowly starve to death?" Jean asked, folding his arms.

"Stop it, Jean," Roo snapped. 

Jean's cheeks flushed red.

"Sir, what should we do? We don't have many options but we trust your judgement," Petra said.

"We stay here, maybe a few of us can go and hunt using the little equipment we have. We have a better chance of survival if we stay safely down here until we have a decent plan or figure out a way to contact Erwin. If we try making it all the way back, we may have luck getting out of here but there will be countless other titans we may bump into further down, besides the gear won't last," Levi ordered.

Roo saluted, causing Levi's mouth to drop slightly. "That's a good plan, sir."

He felt his ears suddenly go hot.

"Who's going out there to hunt for food then?" Armin asked, intrigued by the idea.

"My family back home were hunters, I can go," Sasha piped up.

"Okay, Sasha. Take Gunter and Eld with you," Levi muttered, standing up. "I still can't walk properly," he added, limping over to where he had placed his jacket neatly on top of a box, away from the dirt. 

Eld, Sasha and Gunter geared themselves up, taking whatever blades they could find. 

"Don't die on me," Hange ordered, patting Sasha's back. 

"I'll go and look for some wood," Roo said, standing up.

Levi forgot about his fear, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed Roo's arm. "No."

"Dude, loosen your grip," Jean looked down at Levi's tight grip around the girl's arm.

Levi let go.

"I'll go with her," Petra chimed in. "Please sir, we need wood for the fire if we want to eat."

Levi wanted to refuse, to tell someone else to go, anyone except _her,_ but he didn't want to make his feelings obvious. 

"Jean, Armin, take care of the Captain and Oluo," Roo ordered, patting Jean's back. 

That girl was so damn stubborn.

"I don't need taking care of," Levi huffed, scowling.

"Okay, grumpy old man," Roo muttered under her breath, picking up a spare blade.

\--

_Roo ran for her life, screaming. "Levi! Levi, please help!" she cried, reaching out. The titan took hold of her ankles, dragging her backwards through the mud towards him._

_"Levi," she whispered as she hung from the titan's smiling mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she waited to die, making the most of every last second she had left._

_"Weston! Weston, don't die on me you stupid fucking idiot!"_

_The titan's mouth slammed shut and Roo fell inside, her screams becoming muffled._

Levi sat up, gasping for breath. He was hyperinflating and crawling across the floor, trying to go somewhere, anywhere.

"Sir!" Armin shouted, kneeling beside Levi and trying to grab hold of him.

Levi caught his breath, pulling away from Armin. His cheeks were flushed red for embarrassment. Levi didn't enjoy his vulnerable side being on show, it made him feel weak, worthless. 

He locked eyes with Jean before storming off outside, swinging open the hatch and slamming it shut.

A titan locked eyes with him as he began walking

"Fuck," Levi whispered, remembering why they were hiding down there in the first place. He couldn't go back now. It would see where he went and try to get in. 

Levi didn't have blades or ODM gear, he could barely walk. 

He began running for his life, not sure where he was going, just anywhere. The titan beamed at him, following him at a slow speed.

He headed into the forest, limping as best as he could, desperately looking around for something to climb onto.

"Eld! Gunther!" he called out, looking around him to see if he could spot any of his comrades.

Suddenly his feet lifted off the ground and he tumbled along the twigs and leaves, rolling down a slope. He lay on the floor, staring up at the sky through the trees, sighing.

"I guess this is it," he muttered to himself. "I guess I can finally rest."

"Levi!" a familiar feminine voice called.

He sighed. "Am I dead already?" 

"Levi! Over here!"

"Why the fuck did I get into heaven?" he muttered to himself. "Unless this is hell and she's some kind of demonic shapeshifter," he mused, keeping his eyes at the sky.

"You're not dead, you stupid fucking idiot!" the voice screamed.

Levi lifted his head to see Roo cutting the left arm from the titan that had been chasing him. It grabbed her with it's right hand, cupping her. It slammed it's hand into the tree as Petra sliced through it's wrist, cutting it half off.

Levi frowned. "Guess it's still not my time."

Roo fell to the ground, still in the grip of the titan. 

Levi jumped onto his feet, running over. He picked her up, seeing she was unconscious. Petra finished killing the titan and swung down. "Captain, are you hurt? Why were you out here without gear?" she asked.

Levi didn't reply, he just carried Roo back followed by Petra who had gathered the wood once again.

\--

Roo's eyes flickered and she groaned, turning over. She felt many pairs of eyes on her and sat up, glancing around the room until her eyes landed on Captain Levi.

She got up and marched over to him before slapping him repeatedly in the face.

Armin, Sasha and Jean's mouths dropped.

"She didn't mean it, she's sorry sir," Armin panicked, pulling her backwards.

"Oh, I meant it! You stupid fucking idiot! Why the fuck did you go outside knowing you're unable to walk...with no gear? Are you a fucking idiot?" Roo screamed, letting her frustration out. She slammed her hand into his chest. "You could've died," she whispered, a single tear dropping down her face, cleaning a little bit of blood from her head. "We need you, sir. Humanity needs you."

The room remained silent, all eyes on Roo.

Roo didn't know whether she was crying out of frustration because of the whole situation or because she really didn't want to lose her Captain. Maybe he wasn't the friendliest man ever, but she didn't want to say goodbye to him. She'd always respected him, always hoped that he out of everyone would return home safely after every expedition. 

Levi was overwhelmed with emotions. He didn't know whether to collapse because of the hand that was rested on his chest or start crying with her, apologising. 

Hange gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper sir, I just.... don't want you to die," she mumbled, looking away.

He wanted to speak. He wanted to tell her he deserved it. 

Instead he just nodded at her, not able to say anything.

Hange clapped their hands, saving everyone from the awkwardness. "Shall we eat?"

Levi gave them an icy glare, sitting back down. 

Eld had managed to find water, filling up the water bottle he'd brought on the expedition.

"Tomorrow, give us all of your water bottles," Gunther ordered, handing the water bottle around. 

"It's very dangerous to light a fire down here," Armin warned. "Someone's gonna have to go up," 

Eld and Gunther kept guard with the two blades that were left whilst Armin and Hange worked on cooking the meat efficiently. Armin skewed many long sticks through it, in order to hold it up over the fire Hange was lighting. There weren't any titans about tonight, meaning they had the opportunity to use the outside. 

Levi watched as Jean wiped the dried blood from Roo's head while she lay still, shutting her eyes. Levi didn't know how to feel, he was shocked someone as kind hearted as her had lashed out at him like that, but he was glad that she wanted him alive so badly. It gave him a purpose. A reason to keep fighting.

Hange came down a while later, handing out portions of food to everyone. They all talked, sharing what they'd come across during the day outside.

Roo just watched Levi, feeling guilty. He glanced up and met her eye before looking back down. She sighed and walked over to him, sitting beside him as everyone else continued talking and eating.

"I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me," she whispered, keeping her eyes down.

 _It's now or never you coward,_ he thought to himself.

"It's fine, I understand. I'm sorry for worrying you and getting you injured. It was dumb," he spluttered out, feeling his cheeks go warm. He wasn't good with apologising but she seemed content with it.

"Thank you, sir," she patted his shoulder gently before going back to where she was sat before.

That gentle touch lingered for the rest of the night. 


End file.
